A conventionally known technique executes radio communication using a base station selected from plural base stations, by a higher-order apparatus of the base station (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2012-15725 and 2011-71625). A home eNodeB (HeNB: femto base station) is known that is a small-size base station for portable terminals and that is installed in a home, etc. According to another technique, a HeNB supports plural communication schemes; an end user using a user terminal can voluntarily select a communication scheme; and the user terminal automatically selects a communication scheme according to the radio propagation state.
Nonetheless, according to the conventional techniques, for example, even when the user terminal selects a communication scheme according to the radio propagation state, the transmission route may be congested on the network side employing the selected communication scheme. Therefore, a problem arises in that improvement of the communication efficiency is difficult.